Colin Creevy's family pain
by Becksibee
Summary: Somebody has to tell Colin's father and brother what has happened. How will they explane to the rest of his muggle family about his death? the heartach and pain still lives on. Suitable for all. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

**Authors notes:** I decided to write a short story while waiting for my BETA to return home to go over my other storys. It is about Colin Creevy and will hopfully tie in with a couple more storys i have thought off. It has be prove read by myself but as i suck at such thing and spelling and grammer they will likly be mistakes, as i said my BETA is not at home at the moment. (She is curentelly leading a life, god dam her lol) Any way as usual please R&R.

(This has been re-written in sorts. I just altered some of the amateur-ishness about it. Its still there but greatly improved since I originally wrote it.)

* * *

_**Colin Creevy's Family Pain  
**__By Rebecca Foster _

It was the day after the battle, and they were still so much more to do. Harry woke up, got showered and more of a force of habit he slipped his invisibility cloak in his pocket before heading down to the great hall. There was still a mass of people around. He wanted to find Ginny and talk to her, he stood in the door way and saw Professor McGonagall talking to the newly appointed Minister Shacklebolt. He didn't think anything of it until he heard a familiar name. Colin Creevy. At this he listened.

"We have to inform his parents and Brother, Kingsley," said McGonagall shortly. She sounded tired and stressed.

"Yes I know Minerva; I shall go see them straight away," he replied in his slow, deep voice. He sounded just as stressed. Harry guessed that this was just the begging.

"I'll accompany you Kingsley," said McGonagall.

"I will be fine on my own Minerva," was Kingsley reply, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"It was a statement Kingsley, I wasn't asking permission. I should go with you, I knew Colin, and after all I was his head of house." She said her voice breaking slightly.

It was one thing Harry would say about Professor McGonagall, as stern as she could be, she was a caring person. She loved all her students, well almost, they was a certain few she didn't like so much, one being a tall blond. But regarding her own house members she really did care and understand them.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard them leaving, but spotted their retreating backs leaving the Entrance Hall into the grounds. He didn't think twice, and was thankful for bringing it with him as he took his cloak out and slipped it around him before following them. He didn't know why he was sneaking behind them; they would properly agree to let him go. He followed them out of the grounds and just before they apperated he gripped the back of Kingsley robes. Luckily the timing was right and he didn't feel that someone was holding onto him.

They appeared into a street, it was long and all the houses looked the same, they were no front gardens and all the houses were joined with a terrace every six houses or so, it looked a little run down, but friendly. It was a far different place from Privet Drive. Children could be seen and heard playing in the street, Harry saw two boys playing kerby while laughing, a small group of boys and girls were on bikes and roller skate chasing each other around, Harry couldn't help but smile at the innocent children laughing. They had walked to about half way down, stopped at a blue door and Kingsley knocked.

Colin's father answered the door and as soon as he saw Professor McGonagall he broke down. Dennis came over he looked up at her with big overly bright eyes, which Harry wasn't familiar with, waiting. McGonagall's face was as soft as Harry had ever seen it, he saw the tears fall from her eyes as she just nodded and he felt to the floor along with his father. Harry thought this was a good time to show himself and he removed the cloak.

"Harry?" Said McGonagall shocked. Kingsley didn't seem all surprised. Harry wondered if he did feel him holding his robes

"I'm sorry Professor, but I knew Colin as well. I taught him while he was in the D.A. The boy seemed to have a fascination with me. I though it only right I spoke with his parents as well, I am also able to tell Dennis a little more, Dennis trusts me." His voice sounded strained and rough.

Professor McGonagall just nodded, they got his father up and Harry dealt with Dennis. They took them into the living room. It was small but homely. McGonagall waved her wand and a sliver tray appeared in midair with five cups, tea pot, sugar bowl and what Harry assumed was a jug of Milk. She poured everyone a cup of tea adding extra sugar into Colin's fathers.

"Mr Creevy, where is your wife?" Kingsley said as gently as his gruff voice would allow.

"My mum died when I was only three," said Dennis the sadness in his eyes growing even stronger and Harry could relate to him. Dennis broke down again, McGonagall made a move to go and comfort him but Harry beat her, he took Dennis in a tight hug, tears were now spilling from his eyes. The events of last night were starting to hit him, but for this time, just while he was here he had to be strong. Strong for Colin and stronger for Dennis.

"How did it happen?" Mr Creevy asked in a small sad voice.

"It was a curse Mr Creevy." said McGonagall.

"W-was it p-p-painful?" He stammered.

"It was the Avada Kedavra curse; he wouldn't have felt a thing. As unforgivable as it is, it is quick and painless." Explained McGonagall softly.

"Who did it?"

"That we can't answer, but your son died a Hero Mr Creevy, he was brave and as scared as he was he showed no fear. He took down a total of twelve Death Eaters before the one curse hit him. Twelve. That would have been difficult for an experienced wizard let alone an underage wizard. He was a true Gryffindor through and through." She said, tears now coming thick and fast, Kinsley summoned a box of tissues and handed the professor and Mr Creevy one.

"Was he alone?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"No, he was with some of our students who wear of age, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood amongst them."

"What do you mean of age? Are you saying Colin shouldn't of being fighting?"

She didn't answer, no one did. However she gave a small nod.

"WHY THE HELL DID HE FIGHT? WHY IS MY SON DEAD?" He was angry now, showing the madness built up in him. Dennis stood up.

"It was because he wanted to dad; he wanted to do his part for the world. Knowing him, he wouldn't have listened to what we said or anyone else said"

"He was still only a child Dennis and you…" He was rounding on McGonagall now "… You should not have let him fight. You should have set age restrictions."

"I did Mr Creevy, you had to be of age to fight and that was only if you wished. No one was forced. The professors led the students who were under seventeen out, but Colin must of sneaked back though all the commotion we didn't realise some younger students returned." Said McGonagall, her own voice was breaking. More then one underage students came back to fight and all of these were Gryffindor; this made McGonagall proud but annoyed at the same time.

Mr Creevy just nodded; he then looked at Harry who still had an arm around his youngest son.

"And who are you? What have you got to do with my son?" he asked Harry quite bitterly.

"Mr Creevy, first and for most I am deeply sorry for you loss." He looked at him and then at Dennis, "Both of you. Let me introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter. I was the one who defeated Lord Voldemort. But I couldn't have done it with out the help of everyone at Hogwarts. I knew Colin was a good fighter, he was brave and worked hard, I helped train him myself when he was in his forth year. He was a great boy… no man, yes he was a great man. And I was proud to have him part of the D.A. You should be proud of your son Mr Creevy," he looked at Dennis. "And you should be proud of your brother. He died for the greater good." He looked around at everyone; tears visible on everyone's face.

"He died a Hero?" Mr Creevy asked Harry. He voice was weak. Harry nodded. He then stood up and gave Harry a hug. "Thank you Harry, thank you for that," said a sobbing Mr Creevy. He then walked over to his youngest son.

"You alright lad?" His son just sobbed into his arm and they stayed like that for several minutes.

"Mr Creevy, there is a few pressing matters we should discuss. I know it will be hard but they are important," said the soothing voice of Shacklebolt. McGonagall poured another five cups of tea.

"Firstly, would you like us to contact anyone?" Asked McGonagall, Mr Creevy shook his head.

"No thank you, I will contact family after you have left."

"I understand. We have Colin at Hogwarts, along with others who lives were taken last night. I know from first meeting you about both Colin and then Dennis, you don't have much in money and with Colin turning sixteen I am unsure if the government would pay for a funeral. The order of the Phoenix was a secret society which was set up the first time Lord Voldemort was around and set up again two years ago. The order along with Hogwarts would like to pay for the funeral. I understand that Muggles will be attending therefore they will be no magic at the funeral."

"I couldn't possible expect that of you, and I have enough Money to give my son the best sending," he said shortly.

"I understand that Mr Creevy, but please let us help you. There's a lot of people who I know would like to attend."

It was a week after Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter visited Mr Creevy and Dennis, and it was the day of his funeral. Dennis along with Harry, Ron, Neville and two of his cousins carried his coffin. It was Dennis who wanted the three from school. The story they had to tell the Muggles was that a man had attacked the school and Dennis died saving a group of younger children, it was the truth in reality. It was a hard Day for everyone.

"Colin was always a happy boy; he always looked out for others, even if it meant him getting hurt. The amount of times I had to patch him up. He looked out for his little brother more then anything and when he went away to school he wrote to him all the time … to tell us… h-how much he l-l-loved us…" The speech lasted about ten minutes with the break downs. Then Dennis stood up.

"I am going to make this short because I don't think I could say much," The tears was once more streaming down his face. "Colin was my big brother, the amount of time he took a punch for me was unreal. When I got accepted into school with him it was the happiest moment of my life. I was going to be with my brother. It was different there though, we didn't get picked on. He was happy at school and made a lot of friends. Just remember the fun time's you had with him, and how brave he was when he stood up to that man. It is what he would have wanted," Dennis moved and sat down next to his father.

"We have one more speech to be made," said the victor. Harry stood up and made his way to the podium at the front.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I am here to speak to you about Colin not only as a friend but as a representative for the school. Colin was a smart happy boy at school. Always joking, he got on well with George, Fred and Lee who are the schools pranksters. Fred also lost his life by that man and I know they would be laughing down on us now. I had the pleasure of teaching Colin myself when he was in fourth year, I started a class along with my friends Ron and Hermione to teach students a number of things in which they was stuck on including self defence, and I have to say he was one of the quickest to learn. He never gave up; if he couldn't do it he would try again and again. If he wasn't sure he would ask for help and then help others who were stuck. According to his teachers he was the same in class. Because of his bravery he showed he will be rewarded Special Services to the School, in which the certificate and Medal will be given to his father. Colin was truly placed the in correct house _'Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart'_. We from Gryffindor are proud to say Colin was with us, Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house was proud to have Colin in her house." He took something from his pocket, everyone wondered what he was doing. He unfolded the material and laid it upon his coffin, it was a huge red and gold flag with the Gryffindor lion up on. Harry put his hand on the coffin and turned to speak again.

"He was a hero and he will be truly missed. Goodbye Colin."

"Goodbye Colin," repeated everyone.

People came and put flowers upon his coffin, George and Lee put a pair of expandable eyes and a skiving snack-box on. His father and brother broke down again, even the vicar was crying. His coffin was slowly lowered in to the ground; _'I'll be missing you by Puff Daddy & Faith Evans' _started to play.

After the funeral Harry said goodbye to Dennis and his father. Wish them all the best and that he hoped Dennis returned to school.

He knew that this was only the first funeral he would be attending this week, he still had a few more to go, each getting harder. For now all he wanted Ginny, but she was further away from him then ever.

* * *

And thats that. Before I say anything else Thank you for reading.

So I wrote this because I think everyone has a small place in there heart for Colin. He was so innocent yet so brave. I don't ever recall reading about his Mam so wrote that she passed away when he was young.

Please if you enjoyed it review. Always makes me happy :)


End file.
